1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deformation method of nanometer-scale material using particle beam and a nano-tool thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generally used method of deforming a material is to apply a mechanical force. The material applied with the mechanical force has a permanent deformation over a certain degree of mechanical strength.
However, in case where the scale of the material is below nanometer-scale, it is not a convenient job no more to deform the material by applying the mechanical force due to the miniscule scale of the material. Besides, even if there exists a method of deforming the nanometer-scale material using the mechanical force, such as pressing the nanometer-scale material against the ground, it is nearly impossible to deform the nanometer-scale material with desired degree and shape of deformation. It is due not only to the fact that it is not easy to control the mechanical force required for deforming the nanometer-scale material, but also to the fact that there may be an another mechanism affecting the deformation of the material in the nanometer-scale environment.
As described above, as it is very difficult to deform the nanometer-scale material, they have been using methods such as milling, etching, or deposition in order to control the shape of the material in nanometer-scale or micron-scale.
Accordingly, if it is devised to provide a new method of deforming the nanometer-scale material, which is completely different from the above-mentioned conventional methods such as milling, etching, and deposition, the new method may be utilized in manufacturing nano-tools having various shapes by deforming the nanometer-scale material according to such a method.